ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Zone
Summary Daniel answers back a distress signal from a dark void and discovers a shocking secret! Plot The episode starts in a dark area and lasers are fired at an attended target. The target is jumping from platform to platform, avoiding laser fire. The shooters are revealed to be robot guards, reloading their weapons and preparing to fire again. They realize the target disappeared from sight, one of the guards removes a walkie from its belt. Robot Guard, talking to walkie: Target is out of sight, copy that? On walkie: Copy, return to base. Robot Guard: Roger that! The guards fly off with their jetpacks The figure is revealed to be Bandit behind a building gasping heavily. Bandit: I gotta get Daniel! Theme Song Kris is meditating on her bed, starts to float in the air, with pink eyes. Kris' Mom: Kris. Kris loses her concentration and falls onto her bed. Kris, annoyed: Yes? Kris' Mom: Your friends are here. Kris, interested: Okay thanks Mom! Daniel, Wally and Terry peek through the doorway. Terry: Hey Kris. Kris: I'm glad that you guys came! (looks out of the door left to right, then closes the door) I've been receiving strange distress signals from an unknown location. All day I've been trying to locate where the signals came from but-(holds spellbook) no luck. Daniel: So you called us to try to help you. Kris: You hit the nail on the hammer. Wally: Hey Daniel can't you find out where the signals are with one of your aliens? Daniel: Remember last time I tried to do that? I got a huge super headache! Terry: Maybe there is another way? Kris kneels on her bed trying to concentrate, meanwhile Daniel and Wally are playing a game on Daniel's laptop. Terry curiously opens up one of Kris' closet an avalanche of stuff crashes down in front of her. Terry: Ahhh! Something catches her eye out of the pile of stuff and knick knacks. Terry seizes the strange item and examines it. Terry: Uh, Kris? Kris, annoyed: Yeah? Terry: What is this? Kris, opening her eyes: Oh that? It was supposed to be a message decoder but it doesn't work. Terry: How do you know? Kris: I mean if you're thinking it can decode our distress signals then you are crazy! Daniel: Hey it won't hurt to try. How does it work, Kris? Kris: I think you wind it up but I lost the key. Wally: Really? We'll be here all day I know what to do. (absorbs metal of a dresser and creates a metal key in his hand) Done. Daniel: That's cool. Wally: I know right! Kris: Just wind it up! Wally: Okay, okay chill! Wally inserts the key in the side of the device and twists the key four times. The device creates a melody similar to a music box. Daniel: Now what, Kris? Kris: You type in the message using mourse code-you know short and long beeps ans stuff like that. Kris concentrates and moments later she opens her eyes. Kris: The message starts off long, short, short, short, long, long, short, short, short, short, slash, short, short, slash, long, short, short, short, long, short, short, slash, short, short, short, short, short, short, long, short, short, short, long, long, short. Daniel inputs the beeps and translates the message. Daniel: It says the message is "Daniel I need help." Whoa. Someone needs my help, but who? Wally: It has to be someone we know. Daniel: Well I'm becoming pretty famous now, so it isn't hard to believe it is someone we don't know. Kris: Wait! I have a spell that can help! Hologramus Tele! A tiny green portal appears and starts to expand with an unrecognizable message inside it. The portal shows Bandit gasping heavily. Daniel: Bandit? Bandit: Finally I got through to you guys! After a discover a burst of mana I was able to break through to you guys! Wally: Where are you. Bandit, whispering: The Void. Terry: The Void? Bandit: Listen I don't have time to explain it to you! Daniel I need help! (extends his hand out of the portal) Grab on! Daniel: Okay! Guys hang on! Bandit: No! Just you, Daniel I need just you! Daniel: But-I don't go anywhere without my team! Kris grins. Bandit: No time! Just grab my hand! Daniel accepts the arm and is pulled in, the portal closes. Wally: Will he be alright! Kris: I don't know the portal closed! End Scene Daniel wakes up groggily and finds himself surrounded in darkness on some kind of platform. Daniel: *Groans* Where am I? (studies his surroundings) Is this The Void? A roar occurs shaking Daniel. An armored scorpion like creature chases a grey alien, the alien is leaping from one platform to another attempting to escape the scorpion. Daniel: Hang on! Daniel presses down the faceplate, transforming. Daniel gains a thick exoskeleton, his hands form into pincers and whiskers grow from his face. Hydrobster: Hydrobster! Grey: Help me! Hydrobster leaps in front of the grey taking a strike from the scorpion alien. A ball of water forms in front of Hydrobster's hand, after launching the orb it explodes into a wave pushing the scorpion back. The scorpion charges and fires a laser stinger that impacts into Hydrobster. Hydrobster: Owch! That's it now I'm mad! Hydrobster swings his pincer at the scorpion landing the finishing blow scaring the scorpion off. Hydrobster reverts, blinding the grey. Daniel: Hey are you alright? Grey: Thank you shape-shifter! That Scorp Beast almost captured me! (bows) I am Ludak and I shall take you to my master! Daniel: Cool. But I'm looking for- The Grey tasers Daniel, Daniel fallig unconcious. When the episode continues Daniel wakes up strapped onto a strap table. Daniel, struggling to get up: Where am I? And how am I gonna get out of these straps? Daniel notices the DNAtrix. Daniel: Oh yeah duh?! (tries to move other hand to the DNAtrix) Why are these straps so-TIGHT! Well there's only one other way, gotta aim this right! (kicks out his leg and slams the DNAtrix with his leg) Punchan! Perfect! Punchan breaks out of the straps and runs through the wall leaving behind a giant hole. Punchan looks around and two figures walk out of the shadows revealing Tae and Bandit. Tae: Hey Daniel. Bandit: It's been a while. Punchan is surprised and reverts. End Scene Daniel: Tae! Bandit! Hey, I got your message. Bandit: That wasn't a message that was me actually talking. Daniel: Oh yeah. Tae: Sorry about our methods to get you here, but it had to be as secretive and as quick as possible. Daniel: No worries. Just tell me who to beat up! (cracks knuckles) Bandit: Sure but first we have to get you to "The Master". Daniel follows Tae and Bandit down a dark hall. Bandit: Shhhh be quick I sense the "his" presence is near. Daniel: Who? Tae: Shhhhh, be quiet! The hall ends and Tae activates a keypad and types in a code that causes a hidden door to slide open. Daniel in amazement continues to follow Tae and Bandit until the three enter a temple with two fireplaces next to a figure crowded in a corner. Daniel: Is that him? (points to figure) Tae: Yes, "Master". Bandit and Tae go into a bow to salute the figure. Then the figure raises his hand symboling them to rise. Daniel: Mr. "Master", I am Daniel Deoxyribo and I'm here to help with whatever you need help with. The figure chuckles and a roar, grabs Daniel and the two Electrician Kids' attentions. Daniel: What was that!? Tae: Scorp Beast! The three bolt outside, Tae raises a spear, Bandit activates a bazooka and Daniel presses down the DNAtrix and scrolls through the aliens. Daniel stops at a hologram and before he slaps it down, the figure appears and bolts toward the Scorp Beast. Evading a strike from the beast, the figure punches the Scorp Beast in the neck releasing three piercing blades of orange that slam into the Beast. Next the figure grabs the beast and throws it off the platform. Daniel: Whoa. Bandit: I know right. "The Master" is the ultimate fighter especially in close combat. He has actually trained us himself. Daniel: What does he look like under that hood. Tae: Nobody knows, not even us! The Master: This is what he looks like under the hood! ("The Master" removes his hood revealing Daniel's cousin) Daniel: NO WAY! End Scene Daniel: NO! WAY! IMPOSSIBLE! Daniel's Cousin: Surprised to see me cuz!? Daniel runs over to his cousin and squeezes him tightly. Bandit: "Master", you know Daniel? Daniel's Cousin: Yes, he's my cousin. Tae, Bandit I'm Derrick that's my real name. Tae: So now we don't have to call you "Master", now. Derrick: Yeah, sure. Bandit and Tae glance at eachother and nod. Bandit: We can't! Tae: It shows a sign of respect! Derrick: But I'm only 25! Don't be so serious loosen up! Daniel: Uh, Derrick wh-what happened? You know back with Yobite and all. Derrick: Oh yes we have a lot of catching up to do. Okay back there.........I know Yobite from my early Electrician training. I was an Electrician in training when I was younger....... -Flashback- A younger Derrick in an Electrician suit. Then the younger Derrick fires a target. Derrick: I was struggling to become an Electrician. I would fail many tests and almost got kicked out of the academy because I would destroy property. Younger Derrick tosses a grenade at the wall in the cafeteria, and ducks behind a table. An explosion is created and food was splattered on a bulkier man in a green Electrician suit. The man shakes his head side to side at Derrick who frowns. The man grabs Derrick's neck and drags him to the prinicpal's office. Derrick: My third year barely surviving I got better and began to ace every test until I was nominated an honorary Electrician. Shows Derrick in a green Electrician suit saluting and a medal being pinned onto his suit. Derrick: Yobite, was an occuring and a threat to the Electricians. Yobite is shown stealing a nuclear bomb, Derrick and another Electrician raises a weapon behind Yobite ready to fire. Yobite swipes at them and they dodge roll to the side. Derrick: We tried to contain him time and time again but everytime we failed. We soon learned years later he was after a weapon called the DNAtrix. Daniel glances down at the DNAtrix on his arm. Derrick: With no success we thought it was just a myth, until now........ Tae: Until now, what? Your voice just trailed off. Derrick: After I activated a disintergrating bomb I thought it would wipe us both out but Yobite was able to escape. While I thought I was doomed the bomb proved to be a portal......a portal to the void. That's when I learned about a crazed man controlling this void. Hurting innocent prisoners trapped, he brought Scorp Beasts here to do his bidding. So I decided to sabotage his assaults angering him. I took on a new name and called myself "The Master." A month later Tae and Bandit came here seemingly trapping innocents, so I decided to train them myself and have them help me with my protests. Shows a shadowy figure watching over Derrick, Bandit and Tae sabotaging his assaults. These assaults angering him. -Flashback ends Derrick: That's the entire story. Daniel: Makes a lot of sense. Derrick: That's why I told Bandit to call upon you for help. Bandit: Because you wanted to see him again? Derrick: That. And because I knew he could help. Tae: What's the plan "Master". Derrick: We need to get to that dome over there points to a strange dome on the other side of the dome, but Scorp Beasts are guarding and watching the perimeter. Daniel: I know how! (transforms) Whirlwing! Whirlwing flies down past a Scorp Beast. Whirlwing: Hey ugly over here! The Scorp Beast retaliates by chasing Whirlwing. Tae: DANIEL DID IT! Derrick: C'mon let's go! Derrick, Tae and Bandit start sneaking through the Void. Whirlwing flaps his wings creating a wind pushing two Scorp Beasts back a bit. Whirlwing then is knocked down by a Scorp Beast trapping Whirlwing in its claws. Daniel releases feather projectiles controlling the best, letting Daniel go. Whirlwing continues to fly away until he reaches a dead end. Whirlwing: Craig! I'm trapped! (Daniel flies down) Three Scorp Beasts surround Daniel. Whirlwing: Uh remember when I said ugly, I meant handsome, heheheh! The Scorp Beasts are about to lash out at Whirlwing, Whirlwing covers himself bracing for impact. Suddenly Tae punches one of the Scorp Beasts and stabs it with a spear. While Bandit kicks the scorpion in th face and fires his bazooka paralyzing it. Whirlwing soars towards the beast bashing the beast defeating it. Whirlwing: Thanks. Bandit: No problem! Derrick: Good job guys! C'mon! Whirlwing reverts and the three follow Derrick to the dome. When they arrive the shadowy man cackles on a platform. Derrick: Slasher! Slasher: Hello Derrick! Derrick is revealed to be a muscular man with white spiky hair and large golden eyes, under his eyes are scars and his chest is exposed. With scars and a flowing cape. Tae: No more of your minons to hide behind anymore! Slasher: I know! Slasher divides into multiple clones. Slasher: Attack! His clones charge foward at the team. Derrick punches two clones and jumps onto the same platform as Slasher revealing a staff for his weapon. Clones are trying to slam into Tae but Tae just punches one after the other destroying them. One clone sneak attacks Tae. Bandit: TAE! WATCH OUT! Tae: Huh? Bandit fires out of his bazooka destroying the clone. Tae: Nice shot! Bandit: Thanks. Tae slams his fists into another and launches his spear impaling through one more. Bandit fights multiple clones in close combat destroying one after the other. A clone fires a laser but Bandit ducks. The laser instead heads towards Daniel and hits him leaving a trail of smoke. Derrick: DANIEL!!!! Magnetricity jumps out of the smoke. Magnetricity: Next time don't fire at me! Because if you do this happens. (an electric ball forms in his hand and Magnetricity launches it at the attacker obliterating it) Oh I forgot to say my name......Magnetricity! Magnetricity releases a magnetic burst destroying even more clones. Next Magnetricity zaps more clones with electric mind blasts. Magnetricity: Is this all you got Slasher? Slasher: No. This is! A reactor appears, Slasher laughin maniacally. Slasher creates his laser claws and Derrick and Slasher trade hits. Derrick: You've gotten better Slasher. Slasher: Same Derrick, but you ain't winning this! Slasher strikes Derrick with a cheap shot in the stomach. Magnetricity: Derrick! Derrick stabs Slasher in the chest knocking him off the platform. Derrick: DANIEL! CAN YOU DESTROY THE REACTOR?! Magnetricity: I can try! Magnetricity fires multiple electrical mind blasts not damaging the reactor at all. Next Magnetricity creates magnetic bursts that don't damage the reactor, either. Magnetricity: I need to find another way to destroy this thing. Magnetricity reverts, Slasher attempting to hack at Daniel. Derrick flings his staff at Slasher canceling out the attack. Derrick: Slasher this fight is between you and me! Slasher: Okay then! Slasher fires a last blast, Derrick tumbling back. Derrick: Don't worry about me, Daniel, you have to find a way to deactivate that thing! Daniel: How can I if Magnetricity can't even destroy it.......Ah-hah! Daniel bolts at the reactor, Derrick looks frightened. Derrick: Wait, Daniel stop! Daniel jumps at the reactor falling into a pit. Derrick: DANIEL! Bandit: No...... Tae: Daniel...... Then the reactor begins to glow and a giant nuclear portal appears, Whirlwing soaring out of the pit and landing. Whirlwing: My plan worked perfectly! Tae: But how? Whirlwing: You see I had to get at a low enough level to locate the main core. After I fired feather projectiles sharp enough to slice through the core destroying it. But what the heck is that portal thingy! Derrick: It's a portal to escape, get out quickly! Whirlwing: What about you, Tae and Bandit?! Tae: We'll get out but not now! Derrick: Tae's right! Get out before the reactor explodes Whirlwing reverts: O-kay! Daniel starts to run toward the portal but stops. Daniel is about to say something but Derrick stops him. Derrick: Just go! Daniel jumps through the portal. When the three start to sprint far enough from the reactor. The reactor explodes destroying Slasher. Slasher: NOOOO!!!!!! Daniel lands on Kris' bed surprising Kris, Wally and Terry. Kris: Daniel you're back! Wally: Did you save whoever? Daniel: Yeah but- Terry: But what? Did you save Tae and Bandit? Daniel: I saw Derrick, my cousin, you know the one who got......destroyed. Kris, Wally and Terry: *Gasp* Daniel: Yeah he explained a lot. Wally: So now what? Daniel: We're going to stop Yobite for good! FOR DERRICK!!!! Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Derrick Deoxyribo (present and flashback) Bandit Tae Wally Dokio Kris Manareece Terry Quake Kris' Mom Grey (First Appearance) Uniform Man (flashback, First Appearance) Villains Slasher (First Appearance) Scorp Beasts (First Appearance) Yobite (flashback) Robot Guards Aliens Used Hydrobster Punchan Whirlwing (2x) Magnetricity Trivia *Daniel's cousin is shown to be alive and is an Electrician: knowing about Yobite and the DNAtrix. *Daniel's cousin name is revealed: Derrick. *Tae and Bandit return. *The Void is shown in this episode for the first time.